Blast From the Future
by Determined Artist
Summary: Upon finding a serpents wreaking havoc Keroro, the ARMPIT platoon, and almost all of their humans friends soon find out it came from the future and it did not come alone. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure is lurking in the shadows. Could this alley be an ally or a foe?


Under the night sky, an explosion was set off at Momoka's mansion. "GET BACK HERE!" Tamama demeaned as he and Momoka rushed to the now hole in the wall and his crazy personality made itself known. TAMAMA... IMPACT!" The tadpole fired his infamous energy beam at a giant serpent that resembled a serpent, but it appeared to do no damaged as the creature stayed in place once the smoke could cleared.

It hissed, while Tamama and Momoka stood, surprised. The serpent was done playing. It shot-forth Venus flytrap-like tentacles from the sides of its neck and launched at the duo.

Just then, Dororo and Koyuki jumped in from the skies. Swiftly attacking the tentacles with their katanas they sliced and made quick work of them.

"Koyuki, Dororo!" Tamama spoke up.

"Are you okay!" Asked the female ninja.

Both the tadpole and his female partner nodded.

It was then that Momoka spotted something. "It's getting away!" she pointed. Dororo and Koyuki looked at front and saw the blue hair girl was right.

The blue frog jumped up and attempted to slice the monster, however the creature fired some grey goop from it mouth, knocking the ninja to the ground.

"Dororo!" Koyuki called out. Just as the older ninja struggled to get up, the serpent was about to attack, when a beam of light sprang up. There, it hit the creature, slicing it in the middle, killing it.

As the monster let out its final roar, both Kerorains and humans noticed something in trees. They didn't know what it was. The darkness of the night made sure of that. All they could make out was that something wearing a cloak. Before they could asked questioned said something fled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hinata house-hold, Fuykui was siting on the sofa when Keroro came bursting into the living room. "FUYUKI!"

"Hey Sarge, not so loud?"

"Fuyuki! I can't find my Gundam (I don't know much about Gundam to finished the rest.)!"

"Are you sure? You might have just left it under your manga collection?"

"ARGH! No it must have been Natsumi, she's been jealous because it's rarity!"

"Yeah right." Natsumi's voice sprang up. Right on cue, the boys turned to see the female Peokopain warrior standing next to them. "As if toad. I wouldn't want that stupid toy-?"

 _Ding_.

The door bell ranged. It was then that everyone soon gained puzzled expressions.

"I wonder who that is?" Fuyuki stated.

 _Ding_.

"Don't know, but we better see who it is." the red head female stated.

It was at that moment, the preteen gotten up and head towards the door. There they saw a famlier face. Koyuki?Natsumi blurted

"Sorry to bother you guys, but we need your help?"

"Gero?" Keroro croaked.

* * *

The Hinata siblings and Keroro was expecting something a bit worse then Dororo trapped in a glue-like-substance and Tamama, in the process of getting him out, got stuck too; based on what Koyuki told them.

Kururu, who the four got to come along, freed the two trapped Keronains, though not with a few giggles and scares.

"I... I thought I was going to die." Tamams said as stood over the remnants of the glue, panting.

"So, what was that thing, you guys faced?" Fuyuki asked.

"Don't know, we never seen them before." Dororo replied crossing his arms.

"Kukuku," It was at that moment that everyone turned their attention to the mad scientist, who was on his computer examining the creature's remains. "They appeared to have some traces ambient temporal sub-particles left on their skin."

"Meaning?" Giroro, who followed the rescue group, spoke up.

"They appear to be from the future. Kukuku."

"No way, that thing was from the future?" Fuykui questioned

"Afraid so. Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing how far they came from."

"Hold on, so how do we stop those things?" Natsumi demanded.

"Don't know, their skins seems to mutated far-beyond the toughness of simple Pekopain animals. It'll take a lot more then guns to bring these things down. It looks like we're all doomed. Kukuku."

"Argh! Who cares?" Momoka's dark side came out said sifting the attention on to her. "I say we make them pay!"

"One problem." Fuyuki uttered as it was his turned to get spotlight of attention. "How do we find them?"

Everyone thought about it. The human male did have a point. What were they supposed to do when they knew little nothing about how to track those things.

Not long after, Fuyuki mentioned that, Kururu spoke up. "Well, we could track them by using the charged particles still left on them?"

"So, how many are there?" Natsumi with a genuine curiosity.

"Let me guess? Giroro asked as the yellow skined fog typed away. "It's over nine-thousand?"

"No, there's only ninety-six of them and some black mist, probably from when they arrived in this time."

"Good, I 've been itching for a battle."


End file.
